


Can't Unsee

by sperrywink



Category: DCU, Leverage, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry sees Captain Cold in a situation he can't seem to unsee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with a first foray into this crossover pairing idea.

“Come on, Barry, the food in this place is supposed to be amazing,” Iris said as she linked her arms with both Barry and Eddie, tugging them down the street to a new bar-restaurant.

They were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant area, since a large party was taking up the middle of the room. The food _was_ amazing, and Barry focused on that as Iris again bemoaned his lack of dating options.

Looking around the place, checking out the style, Barry stiffened in shock as Captain Cold leisurely entered the bar-restaurant and made his way to the end of the bar. Eddie, noticing where he was staring, asked, “Is that?” and started to rise along with Barry. They both watched as Captain Cold casually grabbed the barkeep’s arm and dragged him towards the “Employees Only” door.

Eddie asked, “What’s he doing?”

“I don’t care, but I’m not letting him hurt anyone,” Barry replied as he made his way through the crowded tables towards the employee entrance with Eddie on his heels. It took them a minute to get through as the large party was breaking up, and Barry was tempted to flash through them, but held off. He just hoped the restaurant guy wasn’t in too much danger as he finally slipped past the chatting patrons blocking his way.

He and Eddie burst through the door, and Barry was just saying, “I’m not letting you hurt-,” as the tableau in front of him hit his brain, and he lost all words. Instead of Captain Cold threatening the barkeep, he was on his knees with his hands undoing the barkeep’s belt buckle. The barkeep had one hand holding Captain Cold’s face.

Captain Cold raised an eyebrow, and half his mouth lifted in a smirk. He didn’t remove his hands from the guy’s belt buckle, and Barry hysterically wondered why he was still staring so hard at Captain Cold’s hands and the other guy’s groin before he slammed his eyes closed. 

Eddie said, “Oh, boy.”

Sounding casual and unconcerned, Captain Cold said, “Eliot, I’d like you to meet Detective Pretty Boy and CSI Scarlet, both part of CCPD’s finest.”

Opening his eyes, embarrassed that Captain Cold was still kneeling, which made Barry still unable to look directly at him and his face flaming with a blush, Barry hissed, “What the hell are you doing?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both of Captain Cold’s eyebrows raise. “Giving a blow job, Scarlet, or is that a foreign concept to you?’

“Shut up!”

“You’re the one who asked,” Captain Cold responded, but then he gracefully flowed to his feet with a sigh, so Barry didn’t snark back. He was just happy to be able to look at Captain Cold again without feeling flustered. Or less viscerally flustered at any rate.

Eddie took a step forward, and Eliot shifted his stance so that he protectively blocked Captain Cold. Barry felt a moment of pity for him. He obviously didn’t know what kind of person Captain Cold was. With as much sincerity as he could manage, and a staying hand at Eddie, Barry told Eliot, “I’m sorry to barge in, but you don’t want to get mixed up with this guy. He’s dangerous.”

Captain Cold and Eliot exchanged looks as Captain Cold stepped even with him, and Barry watched as Captain Cold tilted his head and scrutinized Barry. Barry bristled, and focused on Eliot figuring he would be more reasonable. If anything Eliot looked even more amused than Captain Cold did. Confused, Barry stared at him. Crossing his arms, Eliot just said, “You don’t say,” and then let silence descend.

They stood there for a couple beats staring at each other, until Captain Cold clapped his hands together, startling Barry. “Now that you’ve delivered your message, feel free to leave. I’m sure there are kittens to save somewhere… not here.”

Barry couldn’t help saying, “I’m not leaving you alone with him!”

“Sex is a nefarious activity now?” Captain Cold responded with some bite. 

Then Eliot squeezed Captain Cold’s arm and he stilled, and between one blink and the next Eliot moved, and with a hand on each of Eddie’s and Barry’s chests, firmly guided them backwards through the door. He yelled, “Quinn! Comp these two gentlemen their meals, and escort them out of the employee only area, will you?” Barry, still shocked at how fast Eliot moved, let himself be guided over the threshold until the door slammed in his face, and he heard the lock engage.

Barry said, “What the hell?”

Eddie replied, “I don’t know,” and was staring at the door with curiosity written all over his face.

Just then the waiter came up and said, “If you gentlemen will follow me, I’ll escort you back to your table.” Barry could see he was barely holding in his laughter. He obviously knew what Eliot and Captain Cold were doing back there if his face was anything to go by.

Barry wanted to demand Quinn let them back into the employee only area, but at the same time he was afraid of discovering Captain Cold in an even more compromising position. Eddie shook his head, and pulled on Barry’s arm, and since Eddie wasn’t going to push it, Barry finally let himself be lead back to their table and Iris. Too bad he couldn’t get the picture of Captain Cold on his knees out of his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Works inspired by this one:
> 
> storiesfortravellers wrote a wonderful Len being a blow job BOSS here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6289102


End file.
